Impossible, Yeah Right!
by Blaze Moonlight
Summary: “Don’t break into the old castle – it’s haunted!” Pah Axel Flare broke in anyway, had never believed in stupid mystic nonsense or the undead. Now he has a spectral Victorian emowannabe stalking him.
1. The Castle

_**Chapter 1 – The Castle**_

Axel wasn't sure why he had decided to break into the old castle, all of Hollow Bastion had avoided it for as long as he'd known and rumour had it that the castle was haunted. 18 year old Axel Flare had never really believed in the undead so as far as he was concerned there was nothing to fear from the long deserted castle, he was perfectly safe – unless the stairs fell through.

There was no good in changing his mind about exploring now though, he was already halfway down the basement stairs, although the upstairs certainly hadn't been particularly interesting. Lots of gone off food, old fashioned clothes and books. The whole place was dusty and ancient looking, nothing to fear here. Axel smirked to himself, haunted, as if, that sort of stuff was never real. Still, he had done his research on this particular escapade, no point breaking his neck looking for nonsense in the wrong places; the basements were supposedly the more interesting part, after all the deal behind the avoidance of the castle was the story that the castle had labs in the basement. Labs in which an apprentice had once died. Still, that was more than likely a rumour designed to scare children away from the building, it was probably just structurally unsound or something. A death in a historical lab, yeah right, the ghost of an apprentice, now that was just stupid. Axel reached the bottom of the stairs and opened the door to the main room.


	2. A Proper Greeting?

_**Chapter 2 – A Proper Greeting?**_

Axel Flare walked through the door into an unlit basement room, he shone his torch around slowly, definitely a lab, it was filled with lots of old and complicated looking scientific equipment. It was just a boring empty room; still, it was giving him the creeps.

"How could a person have wanted to spend all their time in here?" Axel wondered to himself.

"I have often speculated similarly myself," commented a quiet voice from the shadows.

"W-WHAT THE HELL?!" Axel yelled whirling around in search of the voice's source.

"Did I startle you?" A figure emerged from the shadows, a youngish looking male, frowning. He had slightly long blue hair a thin face and was dressed in a white dress shirt, purple tie, impeccably creased black slacks and a lab coat. "Odd that you can hear me, nobody else seems to be able to notice me at all."

"Who are you?" Axel demanded, fighting to keep his voice level, "What are you doing here? Why do you look like that?"

The man, or boy, frowned even more, "So you can see me too, how odd."

"Who are you?! What are you doing here?!" Axel yelled in the man's face.

The man looked at Axel studiously for several minutes, "I died here. Nobody could see me until you, that's why I'm still here."

Axel glared at the man, no the boy, he was obviously crazy; "I'm leaving."

"Don't I even get a proper greeting?" the boy remarked sadly.

"I'm leaving retard, now shut up," Axel replied, turning to leave.

"I'm coming with you, it's boring here," the boy replied, following him.

Axel ignored him and continued up the stairs towards the exit hoping the boy would give up, no such luck.

"Listen, you're nuts and I'm leaving – don't follow, got it memorized!" Axel yelled, walking towards the door. He felt a sheet of folded paper being pushed into his hand; he paused to glance at it. It was a newspaper article dated, holy crap, it dated from the Victorian era. Axels eyes slid to the headline – 'LAB SHUT DOWN AFTER APPRENTICE DIES IN MYSTERIOUS ACCIDENT' it went on to talk about how the scientists were refusing to explain a cause of death and various other things but Axel's eyes were drawn instead to the black and white illustration of the man who had been killed, he looked exactly like the boy stood in front of Axel in reality, the only differences being that the real apprentice was in colour and that his expression currently lacked the arrogance that it contained in the picture.

"Holy hell…" Axel breathed, "No way, no fricken' way am I standing here talking to a dead guy! Not possible!"

The man looked him in the eye firmly, "Yes, you are talking to a member of the deceased, I must admit I found it rather strange at first but it really is simple."

"Who are you?" Axel whispered hysterically, "What did I do to deserve this? I'm sorry for not believing in all the spiritual stuff I heard– oh crap, please don't eat me!"

"Eat you?" remarked the man, raising his eyebrow, a hint of laughter in his voice, "Why would I do a thing like that, human flesh is, I would be willing to wager, not the most savoury of foods. I will admit that being dead has helped me build up a decent appetite."

"You're a nutter…" Axel remarked, some composure returning, "Absolutely barking mad."

"It would seem so; still a century or two of solitude will do that to you," the man replied, "Probably why I wish so desperately to leave and find myself some adequate company."

Axel stared at him for several moments, yet another hare-brained idea entering his head.

"If you were a laboratory apprentice then you must have been smart, right?" he asked slyly.

"Your tense was incorrect but yes, I am, to a degree, intelligent," the man replied.

"And you'd do almost anything to get out of here and have some company that can see you like I do?" Axel continued.

The man paused for a moment, as if debating the question, "Some break from the tedium that is my current life would not be unpleasant."

Axel grinned, "Right, so you're smart, I'm falling about half of my subjects, you're lonely, I can see you. I think we may have just found a solution to both our problems."

The barest hint of a smile tugged at the man's mouth, "I believe we have."

"Sorted then," said Axel, "But can I just get a few things clear; no creepy stalker stuff, no screwing up my life and at some point dude, could you get an image makeover?"

The man glared, "I have no wish to attempt any, as you so crudely call it 'creepy stalker stuff', nor do I have any wish to 'screw up' your life. My image is my own to do with as I wish however, and for your future notice my name is Zexion."

"Right, well that's sorted then isn't it?" grinned Axel, "Off we go dude."

Zexion just glared.


	3. Are you memorizing everything I say?

**Chapter 3 ****– Are you actually memorizing everything I say?**

Axel walked down the street towards his house, if he had doubted the stranger's honesty before he didn't anymore. People were looking right through him. The man had walked into several random people who had simply walked around him with out noticing, not acknowledging him at all. That had rather amused Axel; however the ghost seemed to have taken offence at Axel's laughter – offence enough to start throwing things at him. It must have looked very odd to passers by, Axel mused, random objects jumping up and throwing themselves at him, still, it had hurt and he was a little out of breath from running home after several of the shopkeepers freaked out.

"Problems?" a voice asked sarcastically, Axel didn't even need to look around to know that it belonged to the ghost - Zexion.

Axel glared, "I thought I told you not act like a freak."

"I believe you said, 'no creepy stalker stuff, no screwing up my life'. At no point did you request any right to act moronic," as Zexion said this Axel turned to stare at him.

"Did you quote me?" he asked, "If you did then that's just worrying, you have serious issues if you're actually memorizing everything I say."

"To deliberately and pointedly memorize the gibberish that you seem to spout would indeed require a problem of sorts. However, to remember an incident for more than a few seconds requires intelligence and recall skills little higher than those of a goldfish," Zexion countered.

"Whatever," Axel said, "Wait – how do you know about goldfish memories? That was a fairly recent discovery."

Zexion gave a degrading sigh, "Just because the world knows little of me it does not mean that I know little of the world. Death has not prevented me from keeping up with the development of the world."

"Oh," Axel replied, "Well, how come you still look like a Victorian, doesn't it bother people?"

"No because nobody has previously been able to be bothered by it," droned Zexion, "And in the days of Queen Victoria nobody dressed like this. This is a mix of a variety of different decades."

Axel pulled a face, "And you are, as Kairi would say, officially boring."

Zexion raised an eyebrow, "Kairi?"

"My cousin, she hangs around with me a lot," Axel replied, "And that reminds me – no freaky stuff around my family or my friends. Don't pretend to forget either; this is you chance to memorize what I say without appearing weird."

"As previously stated - to deliberately and pointedly memorize the gibberish that you seem to spout would require a problem of sorts," Zexion responded, "However if it reassures you then yes, I will memorised it."

"Good, as long as you hold on to that," Axel said, trying not to let the discussions weirdness get to him. I suppose you want me show you around?"

"It would probably be useful; a few updates on modern culture and technology would probably help as well since I haven't gotten out much lately," Zexion replied, shrugging.

"Right," said Axel, "Well, I'll do your update on culture and stuff later so, yeah, this is my hallway, and that door leads to the living room, there's a door from my living room to my kitchen diner, the back door is in there." Axel walked up a flight of stairs, "Um, this floor just has a bathroom and my Mum's room, you won't need to use anything on here," Axel paused waiting for Zexion to ask him a question about his father but the none came so he continued up another flight of stairs, "Up here is the loft which is basically my floor, it's got a bathroom and my room and a spare room that used to be my brothers until he moved out, now I mostly put junk in, so any questions that I probably won't answer anyway?"

Zexion frowned; hair drifting about in a shapeless way that meant it wasn't hard for Axel to believe that it had gone several years without attention, "I'm here on the condition that I prevent you from failing at your education so it would be useful if you could give me an idea of what I'm doing so I can arrange how I'm going to resolve your issues."

Axel frowned, "I'm a year behind so I just need to get my grades high enough to graduate; I'm not fussed over qualifications and stuff. My worst subjects are English, History, Maths, French and Science. I could do with some help in I.T as well but I'm not too bad at that."

Zexion smirked slightly, "I should be able to make myself useful in those areas, but any improvement you make will be gradual."

Axel scowled, "Can't you just do the stuff I can't do for me?"

"I don't approve of cheating," Zexion replied, "Anyway, a drastic change would arouse suspicions."

"Whatever," Axel replied, "How much do you know about computers anyway?"

"I knew a reasonable amount," Zexion said, "However I would be exceptionally surprised if advancements have not been made since I last had access to one."

"Fair enough," Axel replied, smirking at the idea that he had finally found an area in which Zexion wasn't better than him, "I'll throw you my laptop and let you have an experiment and see what you know."

"Laptop?" Zexion asked, "Could you elaborate?"

Axel rolled his eyes, "God you were right - you don't know much. It's basically a portable computer, mine's a good one; it's got internet and everything."

"Ah, it does seem that I am behind the times," Zexion replied as Axel walked into his room and grabbed the laptop, switching it on.

"Here it is," Axel said, "I'm going downstairs, touch any of my stuff and you die."

"Ignoring the fact that I'm already dead," Zexion muttered, walking through a box towards Axel.

"Wait, you walked through those people earlier and you just walked through that box," Axel said, "Can you even hold the laptop?"

"Yes," sighed Zexion, "I can decide whether or not to be solid; I can also change objects to a ghostly state if I try hard enough - however I assume that you don't want me doing that to your laptop."

"Right," said Axel, "Yeah, you can use my laptop but don't turn it into a ghost thing. Anyway, I'm going down stairs to carry on like normal."

"I am aware of that; you do not need to repeat such obvious statements," Zexion retorted.

Axel glared at him before walking back down the stairs in an attempt to do something remotely sane.


	4. That's what Friends are for

**Chapter 4 – ****That's what friends are for**

Axel walked into the living room and grabbed the phone, punching in a number.

'_0767247568'_

_RING, RING…_

'_Hello?'_

"Hey Riku, it's Axel."

'_Hey, what's up?'_

"The ceiling."

'_Not funny.'_

"Yes it is."

'_No it isn't.'_

"Yes it is."

'_At least you didn't answer the floor like Roxas did – moron.'_

"You really don't like the kid do you Riku?"

'_No, I don't.'_

"Whatever. He's not that bad."

'_Oh yes he is.'_

"Anyway, I didn't call you to discuss you random dislike of Roxas."

'_Why did you call?'_

"I need a laugh."

'_What's that supposed to mean? I'm not a clown you know!'_

"Call the others and meet me at the park."

'_Okay.'_

"That includes Roxas."

'_But…'_

"If you don't call Roxas' house Naminé won't come either and last time I checked you weren't a big enough jerk to leave her out just because you don't like her brother and anyway, Sora will get mad if you upset Roxas OR Naminé."

'_I'll call them and meet you there.'_

"Good boy…"

There was a click as Riku put the phone down on him, Axel laughed, Riku was so easy to control. He would do anything to avoid Roxas but if avoiding Roxas meant upsetting Sora or Naminé then he would find a way to tolerate the artist's twin. The animosity between Riku and Roxas was always amusing. Riku had taken an instant dislike like to Roxas, seeing him as a threat to his friendships with Sora and Naminé and Roxas had been more than happy to return the treatment. Then again, when Axel thought about it Roxas probably was a threat to Riku's relationships, at least with Naminé. Roxas was very overprotective of his older twin and it was rare to see Naminé anywhere without Roxas, Roxas firmly believed that people needed to prove themselves worthy of being trusted with Naminé and not liking Roxas had made Riku untrustworthy in the blonde's eyes. Axel had to wonder why the blond was so obsessively protective all the time but he supposed it was just a sibling thing that Reno had failed at.

He walked towards the door and grabbed his keys.

"I'M GOING OUT FOR A BIT, REMEMBER MY INSTRUCTIONS!" he hollered up the stairs to Zexion, he waited no reply. Somehow he wasn't surprised, in the short time he'd know the blue haired boy it was already fairly clear that he wasn't the type to yell through walls at people.

Fortunately for him Axel didn't live particularly far from the town park and so, boring as it sounded, it was one of Axel's favourite places to meet his friends. In less than three minutes Axel was slouched under his favourite tree by the bridge.

"HEY AXEL!" Axel looked up, grinning at Kairi as she raced over to him.

"Hey Kai," he laughed as the girl caught her breath.

"It's not fair," she laughed, fighting to catch her breath, "Even when I organize get-togethers here you still manage to be here first every time!"

"That's because I live nearer the park than you Kai," Axel smirked, "And I'm just generally better than you."

Kairi pouted, slumping onto the grass beside him. That was the funny thing about Kairi, despite her pink loving girly-girl appearance she was actually a bit of a tomboy.

"Hi you two," said a quiet voice, Axel looked around, spotting Naminé stood to his right.

"Must you creep up on people like that Naminé?" he joked; the blonde girl was well known for her tendency to act like a total klutz and then suddenly switch to utter grace.

Naminé laughed quietly, "Of course."

"Hey Naminé, where's Roxas?" Sora was suddenly stood next to Kairi, with Riku right behind him, "Riku, you did invite him right?"

Riku smirked, "Of course I did."

"Riku… If you're leaving him out on purpose then…" bean Sora.

"He didn't want to come," cut in Naminé, used to the two boy's spats, "He said he had a headache."

Axel raised his eyebrows, "Not like Roxas to ditch on us."

"Who cares? He'll be back to his pissy self again in a few days, let's just enjoy it without him," Riku remarked, smirking.

There was a pause as the others began to laugh, Riku's comment had been harsh but it was undeniable funny.

"I guess you right," chuckled Naminé, leaning back against the tree, "What do you guy's want to do?"

"I dunno, this was Axel's big idea, ask him," replied Riku shrugging.

Axel smirked, "I was hoping you guy's would have an idea, I was just bored."

"Oh," Sora laughed, "Well I was sorta hoping it wouldn't be anything important, I'm not allowed to stay out long, I've got chores."

"And I've got homework," said Riku, "Has anybody else done the geography homework?"

Axel cursed inwardly, another of his least favourite subjects; he plastered a grin on his face and looked to the others.

"Oh snap," muttered Kairi, "I forgot about that."

"I've done it, but it's not very good," added Sora.

"Mine's okay, and I think Roxas has done his as well for a change but I'm not sure if I printed it…" commented Naminé.

Kairi laughed, "I guess we all have to go then."

"Yeah…"

"I suppose…"

"Shame…"

"I can't believe we all came down here just to leave again!"

"Hey," said Sora, "At least we all got some exercise!"

Kairi laughed, hugging each person in turn before turning to leave. Naminé smiled and headed off in the opposite direction with Sora close behind; Riku shrugged and followed them both.

Axel sighed, his friends were great but still, they needed to stop doing stuff like this to him.

**_A/N - Omg, such a long wait for this chapter and it isn't really anything more than a filler. This chapter took so long and it isn't even that good, I have(lame)reasonsfor it being late 1) Life is getting in my way all the time! 2) I have had to write this chapter 3 times - version 1 was crap, version 2 got deleted and this is version 3._**


	5. Observational Skills

**Chapter 5 – Observational Skills**

Axel raised his eyebrows, Zexion hadn't moved off of the landing, "Erm, when I said not to touch my stuff you do realise I didn't actually mean you had to just sit in the middle of the hallway."

Zexion looked up startled, "Of course I understood."

Axel rolled his eyes, "Doesn't look like it to me."

"Perhaps it is a testimony to your lacking observational skills," retorted the blue haired boy, pushing his hair away from his face.

Axel laughed, the teen looked rather comedic and he was certainly fighting a losing battle as he repeatedly pushed his hair back only for it to fall immediately forward again, "Perhaps you should get a hair cut, you look like you've got a mop on your head."

Zexion glowered at him, "I really don't care what opinion you choose to express on the subject of my appearance, it is something that is rather out of my control and something that I will alter as I see fit, not as anybody else does."

"Whatever," Axel replied, "It's not like I care anyway."

"Then why did bring the subject into a conversation if you don't have an interest in it?" Zexion retorted.

"Why do you talk like you've swallowed a dictionary?" Axel spat back.

Zexion rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded a lot like 'immature fool' as he turned back to the laptop.

"Erm…" Axel began, "I kind of need the laptop back - I've got homework."

"Ah, well then," replied Zexion vaguely, handing him the device. Axel glanced at the display, a Wikipedia article on 'The history of technology'; he'd been doing research then, he smirked and muttered 'Nerd.'

"Pardon?" Zexion replied, "What exactly does that mean?"

Axel sighed, "It means I can't believe you're doing research already."

Zexion looked at him for a minute before shrugging, "I avoid passing comment on other people beliefs. I think I shall take a look around the area."

"Whatever. Don't get lost because I won't come looking for you," Axel replied, pulling up a page on costal erosion.

The blue haired teen scowled, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

He opened the door and walked out of the room, leaving Axel alone with his essay.

LINE

Axel groaned, slamming the 'shut up' button on his alarm clock. Pulling himself upright he glanced around his room, his hastily written essay lay on his desk, his clothes were heaped on the floor and his possession generally scattered. He pulled his clothes on; idly wondering is Zexion had made it back the previous night or if he'd gotten lost. Shoving his essay in his bag he wandered down the stairs and into the kitchen where his mother was eating cereal.

"Morning," he said pulling some waffles out of a packet and shoving them in the toaster.

"How are you?"

"Fine mum," Axel remarked, pulling out a plate.

"Excellent then," his mother replied.

Rosa Flare was a nice woman and an even better mother; she cared for all of her children, including those who just happened to be passing though instead of actually related to her, with respect and unconditional love. Unfortunately she also spent much of her time working away from home.

"By the way I'm going away for the next two weeks," she added.

"Sure," Axel replied sinking his teeth into the waffle as he walked out of the door.

"Your mother seems respectable."

Axel jumped, nearly chocking on a mouthful of waffle, "When did you get here?!"

Zexion raised an eyebrow, "Did I alarm you?" he drawled; "You seem surprised by my presence."

Axel pulled a face, "It was more the fact you appeared out of nowhere."

"By no means did I appear out of nowhere," Zexion replied, "I have been present for a while now. Then again I suppose it is no surprise that you didn't notice since you have already exhibited 'lacking observational skills'."

"Yeah whatever," Axel muttered, "This may come as a shock but I couldn't care less what you think. Can we get going?"

Zexion frowned, "As much as I relish the idea of remaining here and listening to your stupidity I think we should move. However don't expect me to make myself useful."

Axel scowled, "The point of you coming is to make yourself useful in case you miraculously forgot."

"I am aware of that however I think it would be for the best if I make some initial observations before I begin," Zexion retorted icily.

Axel sighed, it had been less than twenty-four hours and he was already getting pissed off with the ghost's determined superiority. If he didn't have better things to worry about he'd probably be thinking that Zexion was doing it on purpose just to annoy him.


	6. School

**Chapter 6 – ****School**

The problem with school, Axel decided, was that they insisted on teaching infinitely boring lessons – like Maths. Who really gave a toss about square roots and angle bisectors?

"Ah, as you clearly find my class to enthralling why don't you answer question seven Axel?"

Axel looked up, his glancing horror struck at the mess of numbers on the board, he walked up and took the pen, determined not to be beaten by his maths teacher. After several long moments he was ready to give up.

"You really are bad at this stuff aren't you?" drawled a voice from the back of the room causing Axel to turn and glare.

"Do you have a problem?" his teacher spat, Axel shook his head and returned to the problem, he could hear various people in the room sniggering. For Christ's sake it wasn't his fault he sucked at maths.

"You need to divide the first two numbers by each other and the do the same with the second two, it's simple really if you can get past the wording," Axel looked to the teacher's desk where Zexion had apparently decided to sit, "And stop looking at me, nobody else can see me so it makes you look stupid."

Axel turned back to the board and followed Zexion's instructions, and then smirked, realising suddenly what the question was actually asking.

"It's sixty-four," he said firmly.

The teacher raised an eyebrow, "Well done, you may return to your seat."

Axel grinned madly and strolled back to his seat not caring if his joy was a little idiotic. He looked down at the text book; if that principle worked for all the equations then it was a hell of a lot easier to solve these problems than he's initially thought.

"Hey - Zexion," he muttered, "I thought you said you weren't going to help me?"

There was a pause in which Axel glanced up at the spectral teen. Zexion was leaning against the wall looking bored out of his brains but finally decided he could be bothered replying, "I did didn't I?"

Axel scowled, "Yeah, you did. So why the change of heart?"

"Heart?" Zexion raised his eyebrows, "I changed my _mind_. Your class is tedious. However if you want me to stop helping-"

"Keep helping," Axel muttered quickly. As much as the blue haired teen was annoying him he really could do with passing at least _some _of his classes.

The bell rang out loudly and Axel gave a sigh of relief, Zexion helping or not, he hated maths. Shoving his equipment haphazardly into his bag he rushed out of the room and towards where he knew his friends would be.

As he arrived at the spot, a rather dismal looking patch of grass that they technically weren't allowed to be on, the others were already there.

"Hey guys," he remarked, dropping his bag and throwing himself at the ground beside it, he glanced at Kairi and Naminé, "And girls."

Kairi smirked and Naminé gave him one of her sugary sweet smiles, Zexion stood behind them looking amused. Axel frowned, why did he get the feeling that an amused Zexion was bad news for him?

Oh well, what was the worst that could happen? If Zexion caused him too much trouble he would just ditch him to be alone and find a way to make up his grades himself. He glanced up at the blue haired boy as Zexion slid to the ground, he figured he could trust Zexion not to mess things up to badly and none of the others could see the ghost anyway.

He smirked and listened to Sora and Riku's conversation for several moments before deciding that it sounded like yet another pointless argument designed to reinforce their friendship. Kairi and Naminé were giggling as they read some pink magazine and Roxas was sitting quietly against the wall listening to his mp3 player and reading a book while Zexion read over his shoulder, both of the occasionally smirking. Axel laughed, sometimes he felt like he was watching a movie, they looked like the stereotypical group of misfit high-schoolers found in teen movies, they only difference was that he was the only one who could see Zexion.

Ten minutes or so passed in the same way, the only changes being the subjects of conversation and the rhythm of the latest song on his mp3 affecting the speed at which Roxas tapped his feet. As the bell rang and Axel pulled his bag onto his shoulder he realised something, life was always going to continue in the same sort of way. The only things strange about Zexion were his clothes and that hardly stuck out since Axel and his friends were hardly decked out in the height of fashion, Zexion was just the same as anybody else, plain, boring and samey, the only difference was that Zexion was super intelligent and invisible.

**A/N - Yeah - it's another short fillerish chapter but I PROMISE it's going to pick up soon. And hopefully it's going to be less than a month till the next update this time.**


	7. In which Axel makes Zexion watch movies

**Chapter 7 – A filler in which Axel and Zexion watch Movies**

Axel couldn't help but marvel at the way the last two weeks had been blindingly normal. Sure he had an invisible ghost following him but it didn't seem to be doing much, his grades had crept up by a few marks but nothing extraordinary and Zexion had kept himself mostly to himself, often sneaking off and leaving when he wasn't needed. One of the few things Zexion had done was insist on him getting some homework done on week nights meaning that he was experiencing his first homework free Saturday in months. Unfortunately all of his oh-so reliable friends just happened to be busy. Time to insist on keeping to his side of the bargain with Zexion.

"Oi, Zexion!"

"What is it?"

"We're having a movie day!"

Zexion turned to face him, a hint of bemusement on his usually expressionless face, "A what?"

"A movie day," Axel grinned, if he couldn't have one with his friends then he'd usually have them alone but getting Zexion in on it might just force some emotions out of the spectre.

"What exactly is a 'movie day'?"

"You'll find out. There's ice cream in the freezer and coke in the fridge, I'll get the popcorn sorted."

Zexion cleared his throat with annoyance and fetched said items and took them through to the sitting room. A moment later Axel followed and placed the popcorn on the table and began raiding his movie collection – a grin on his face.

"Breakfast club, Heathers, School of Rock, The Nightmare before Christmas and the Princess Bride," he announced, spreading the chosen movies across the table, "We have to watch these because that's how movie day's go."

Zexion shot him a sceptical look that remained on his face for the next three hours as they sat through the Princess Bride and School of Rock. Axel sighed; maybe he actually needed to think about what _Zexion_ might want to watch rather than the not particularly sane combination of movies that his friends traditionally watched. The Nightmare before Christmas was a good film but probably too romantic and weird for the occasion and Zexion seemed the sort of person who would enjoy movies about attempted murder so Heathers it was.

Twenty minutes later Axel decided he was rather proud of his choice, Zexion didn't look like he wanted to kill something anymore, in fact he was sure he'd seen a smirk pass across the blunette's face. Typical - an attraction to the idea of killing off preps and jocks would be the sort of thing they had in common.

The he heard a sound that almost made him jump. Zexion was laughing. Not loudly but it was there, a quiet, non-aggressive genuine chuckle of amusement at something genuinely funny.

"So you do have a sense of humour," Axel remarked idly, repressing the urge to grin manically.

Zexion scoffed, "Or perhaps it is simply the childish idiocy of you pastimes that amuses me."

"Nope – you're enjoying yourself, if you weren't you would have left by now."

"For all you know I might still leave but where would my manners be if I didn't allow you to retain the occasional notion of foolishness. Anyway I may have, through an error of wording, put this idea into your head during our initial meeting when I suggested company," Zexion drawled.

"You asked for company, how could that have been a mistake you moron."

"I'd meant company more in the sense of some acknowledgement of my existence than I did this sort of activity, not that I mean to come across as critical."

"Whatever," Axel remarked, before turning back to the movie and ending the conversation knowing that if he didn't the two of them would most likely end up talking each other in circles. It was still quite amusing to talk to the other teen though, their now regular battles of wit livened up his day and kept him on the edge, and it was almost relieving to be able to escape from his usual habits.

He'd never found life boring before Zexion had made an appearance but having the long haired teen around was certainly removing any potential for monotony.

He glanced over at Zexion, the spectre's hair was really getting out of control, it had no shape and hung limply, almost scraping the teen's shoulders, and it looked ridiculous especially when combined with the teen's mismatched ruffled dress shirt, tie and slacks combination. He smirked.

"Zexion, while I'm at school tomorrow you _are_ going to give yourself an image makeover."

**A/N - I know, another pointless filler - I'm really starting to hate this story. However, if all goes well the next chapter should begin to get me back on track with where this story was supposed to be going.**


	8. THIS FIC IS UP FOR ADOPTION!

**_Adoption Notice_**

My apologies to anybody who reads this story, especially those who took the time to review, and anybody who wishes this was an update but I'm _no longer going to be working on this story_.

I started it on a whim with very little plannning as an experiment into a pairing that I wasn't entirely convinced I liked. As I lost interest in the pairing I've struggled to come up with ideas for updates and now I've begun lose interest in the Kingdom Hearts fandom all together. Therefore this fic is now being abandoned.

**HOWEVER** - I _do_ like this story and I wish I could continue it or at least see it continued and so if anybody who reads this story has any ideas for what they think should happen and the incliantion to finish it I am more than willing to take this down and hand the story over to somebody else to do what they want to with.

If you are interested just drop me a PM or a review.


End file.
